first time for everything
by BBBBBBBBB
Summary: Its a long boring day at Germany's house the Italian is gone to his big brothers house, when he calls Germany to save him from America and England. Of course he goes, but he also gets sucked into playing with Italy, but this revals greater feeling for him
1. Chapter 1

Germany sighed in bordom he was at his desk reading a paper he had to read for work, accually there were several papers. Italy was gone to his brothers house, and Japan also had work to do.

Germany sighed as he looked at the stack of papers he had to read and file and then at the papers he just had to read…..he really hated doing this type of thing. 

It was nearly sunset when the phone in Germany's office began to ring, making Germany jump slightly. He glared at the phone as it rang once…twice…three times. Germany sighed as he picked up the phone and before he could even say hello, italy was on the other line screaming and crying.

"Doistu, Doistu! Com get me England and America are picking on me I called you as soon as I could get to a phone!"

Germany could here England in the backround saying, "oh shit he has a phone America!"

"Ah! Doistu, hurry Doistuuuu!"

The other line hung up…Germany put the phon down, and looked at all the paper work he had to do then at the picture of him and Italy on his desk. He sighed as he stould up grabed his coat and walked out.

XX

Italy was shivering sitting on his knees on the beache near his brother's house. England and America were poking him with a stick.

"Dude I think we broke him." America said, poking his head with a stick. "No if we broke him then why is he still whining and shivering? If we broke him he would be crying, and hes not."

Italy sat there on his knees, his head hung over them he was thinking Germany wasn't going to show up. He hadn't even given Germany a location, and he always yells at Italy for not knowing longitude and latitude. Italy's eyes began to swell.

XX

Germany had walked to Spain's house in search of the little Italian. Romano answered the door half naked.

"Gah potato head what the hell are you doing here?" Germany glared at Romano, " wheres Italy he called me screaming about America and England bullying him."

Romano sighed, "spain, wheres Italy?" spain was sitting on the coutch naked awaiting for Romano to return to him. " He said he was going to the beach, why?" Romano closed the door in Germanys face, as Germany turnd to go to the beach

By the time Germany got there America and England had made Italy do multipul things to humiliate the young Italian. Germany ran up to America and England and grabbed both of their shirts so they wouldn't run away.

Italy looked at Germany and smiled. "Doistuuuu~" he ran up to him and hugged his waist, " Doistu, Doistu, thank god you came!"

"Gah why are you wet, don't hug me while your wet!" Italy looked at Germany sadly, but Germany was occupied with the two squermy men. " But Doistu its not my fault im wet they made me jump off a cliff into a body of water, they also gave me a wegy poked me with sticks and make me eat sand."

Germany growld as the two scared men gulped. "You damn idiot I told you this was a bad idea!" England yelld. "Ah me this is all your fault hes wet that was your idea!" Germany walked into the water where and set them down on there butts. "Now you two stay like that until Italy is done playing!"

Italy looked up at Germany. "Oh, will Doistu play with me?" Germany looked down at Italy. Italy had hopping eyes that Germany would say yes.

Germany sighed, "okay, but only for a little while I have work to do ya know." Italy nodded and grabed Germany's hand. Germany flushed lightly looked back a England and America who where yelling at eachother about who's fault it was.

XX

Italy was so happy he got to play at the beach, that's why he was origanally going to do, but he had no ideao Germany would be involded in the playing that made Italy twice as happy.

They played until night fall, wich wasn't very long at all, but they made a great sand castel.

Germany looked back at where England and America sat, they appered to have snuck away while they were making a sand castle for Italy.

"The high tide Is coming in Italy lets go so we don't get wet," Germany said more relaxed then usual.

Italy nodded and grabbed Germanys hand. They walked off the beach together hand in hand


	2. oh shit

Italy went to Germany's house after they were done at the beach. Italy insited on making pasta for Gemrany in order to pay him back for saving him. Germany went straight back to work.

"Doistuuu, dinners done." Italy said pearing around the corner at Germany. "Yes, yes ill be there in a bit just let me finish this paper." Italy turnd around with a pout on his face, he didn't want Germany's food cold, pluss he wanted to eat with Germany. Stupidly he came up with what seemed to be a good idea.

XX

Germany had finished the paper, but he grabbed a different paper and began working on it. Little did he know Italy had coeme up with a 'good idea'

"Doistuu." He heard the Italian call his name. "oh shit." Germany thought to himself. "Hold on Italy im almost done."

Italy walked in the doorway of this Germans office. He was sick of Germany working so he decided to destract him with…well with himself.

XxX

"Captin," Germany heard Italy's voice…It was lowerd..And sounded…sexy.

Germany looked up at Italy to see what the Italy had done this time. Italy was leaning in the doorway waering Germany's captins coat and hat.. Germany's eyes traced the Italians body down to his legs, to realise that he wasn't wearing any pants….

Germany cleared his throught and said the only thing he could think of at the moment," ehem…well look at you."

Italy smiled, "you like, no?" Italy asked in a suductuve voice.

Germany just stared blankly making Italy feel a little self contuoise of what he was doing…after a few minutes Italy noticed a blush on Germanys face. With a smirk he walked over to Germany, and sat on his desk.

Germany just gave a hazy stare.

Italy leand over the paper now laying on his stumach peeking over the desk, " oh your hard Germany, what are you thinking about German, something naughty?"

Germany looked down at Italy, with a slight blush. He began to lean down to Italy making their lips dangerously close. Italy smirked and cocked his head to the left to avoide Germany's smooth offer.

Germanys stopped with a slight squeak in his throught.

"What do you think you're doing captin? That's not part of the training." Italy teased holding back a small smirk on his face.

Germany stared at Italy with hooded eyes for a few moments then filnaly broke the silents, "I-Italia, do you have any idea what kind of monster your about to realiese?"

Italy smirked, leaning over to the blond German and whispered, "lets find out, moving his lips closer he finished the sentence, "Captin."

**XX**

Germany and Italy were in a breathless kiss, toungues fighting for donomance.

Germany was surprised to find out that Italy had stronger toungue reflexes then he did. Germany found the roof of his mouth being tickled by the Italians tongue.

"mmn," the German hummed in a flamed passion.

Italy pulled away from the juicie kiss gasping for air.

As they both gasped for air Italy unbottoned Germany's shirt, not letting his gaze leav the Germans eyes.

"so cute,"

Germany quickly let his shirt slide off this shoulders then his arms as he threw it aside carlessly, and then sliding his hands on Italy's bear hips lifting up the jacket to his uper thigh.

Italy smiled as Germany's hands began to expoore his body. First on his hips, then up his sides to his chest letting his thumbs stumble across his nipple. Germany wass slightly better at this than he origanaly thought.

**XX**

Being as gentle as posible Germany rubbed the Italians nipples loving the sounds he was getting in response.

Italy had begun work on the bottons on the coat he had foolishly dicided to botton. He wanted Germany and he wanted him now, so he decided to declare what they were about to do so there was no hesitation, "nnn G-Germany *pant pant* mnng- take me now," Italy grabbed the back of Germany's hair, and before Germany could respond, pulled him into another husky breathless his, (the best kind ;)

Germany leand into the kiss as the Italian rapped his legs around his hips pushing his bare chest on his. Italy pulled away and kissed his way around Germany's neck until he reached his ear then he whispered, "we arnt going to do it in the office are we?"

Germany paused and looked around. Although Germany though office sex would be super hot right now, its not what the romantic Italian wanted.

Germany nodded as he pulled Italy into another passionet kiss and picked him up, and stumbled to the doorway with his hands caressing he soft ass.

Italy moaned into the kiss feeling Germanys big soft hands gropping him. they fell against the doorway gasping for air, not losing eye contact.

After a few seconds of breathless panting they began roughly kissing eachother again as Germany now sumbled down the hall trying to focus on the Italians toungue more then his feet.

Italy let the coat slide off his arms, then continude to run his hands through Germany's soft hair, he could feel the beads of sweat making his hair clump together in, in wich tomarrow would result in sex hair.

Germany lost himself in the kiss and stumbled onto the coutch, not breaking the kiss. He slyly slipped his hands betwean Italy's legs from his ass and began to play with his balls.

The Italian, now ontop of Germany moan carlessly into the darkness of the room, from shock and pleasure.

"Ah….ha G-Germany..un"

Germany smiled and stopped just to teas the cute Italian. "yes my Italy?"

"m-more," Italy whined.

Unfortunaly Germany couldn't understand his lover. "Im…..Im sorry?"

Italy whined and squermed in the uncomfort of the erection that was in bad need of realeas.

"more n-now..make me come!" Italy begged

The german smiled as a grabbed the Italian and rubbed up and down the sensitive shaft.

"oh…oh Germany," italy let out a moan of reliefe.

This made Germany want the Italian more then anything. But that will come sooner or later. He began to pump the shaft faster and enjoyed the sweet sound of the Italians pleading moans for harder and faster.

"oh…ah hah AH G-Germany f-fa..ster uhn."

The German gladly obeyd the Italians plead letting a small moan out of his throught. He rubbed the sensitive area undernith the throbbing shaft and smiled as the Italian reliesed on his hand and slightly on his pants.

"Oh..oh Germany im gan- AHHN," is what he left Germany with before he past out on his chest. Lightly panting with a look of peace on his face with every pant he realised a small ~ve~ escaped his lips wich had drool running down his chin.

….Germany looked at the Italian and smiled. He closed his mouth so the drool would stop coming out.

As soon as Germany shifted to pick the Italian up to bring him to bed, it brought back the painful realization of his boner, wich was now very painfully rubbing on his pants zipper. His look went from happy to disapointed…damn you Italia.


	3. pure heaven

Italy woke up around four in the morning in a rather good mood. He smiled to his memorie from last night, but then he realised he was in Germany's bed but where on earth was Germany?

Italy felt bad that he didn't get to go all the way with Germany, and he felt bad Germany didn't get help with his hardend proble. " Oh god hes probly so mad," Italy grunted as he rolled onto his side to see the big empty bed. He knows Germany better then anyone, he know's Germany has and will never masterbate.

So there is a big crancky German running around somewhere and Its all Italy's fault…he felt like a doutch. Italy sighed as he crawled out of the larg empty bed realising the German had put pajamas on him, now slightly blushing he went off to find the horny German.

**XX**

Germany went back to his paper work slightly worried about when the Italian woke up, what if it was awkward for them.

Germany sighed putting his paper down, he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes even more stressed out then he was earlier.

Italy had walked down the hallway quietly he peeked his head around the corner to see a very irritated Germany. Italy figeted and slowly turned the corner looking at Germany making a innocent smile.

"Captin, are you ok?" Italy asked with the innocent smile.

Germany looked up at Italy to see he was still wearing the Pj's he put on him while he was passed out.

Germany smiled back at him trying not to make it awkward but some how that made it more awkward.  
>"hello Italy, yes im ok."<p>

"Im sorry I passed out on you Germany, that was very shizzy of me to do."  
>Germany smiled and shook his head, "it's ok Italy, im ok realy."<p>

Italy looked at the German studing his face. It had a small blush spread across it, he was smiling wich made the hole situation more awkward. His eyes were hard to read….mostly because he still had a little sweat on his forhead. He was musky. I felt bad, I could read it on his face… he was still hard.

"can…can I help you with that Germany?" italy nervouslu asked.

Ehem, "I don't know what your talking about." Germany blushed as he went back to reading his paper.

Italy walked over to him and pulled his rolly chair out and pointed to his croch, " that's what im talking about." Germany sat silent with a bigger blush on his face…. "n- no im ok thanks." Germany turned back to his desk and continude reading his paper.

"come on Germany you were all ready for me earlier, let me just help you."

Germany sighed, " the mood is gone Italy." Italy's eyes began to sweal, "but your boner hasn't.

Germany looked at the italian teary eyes and bit his lip… " we'll finish tomarrow ok I have to do my paper work."

"Doistuuuuuuu," Italy cried tugging on his shirt.

Germany now a little irritated looked at italy..he did want to be relieved of his irritating erection…. " ok just make it quick." Germany blushed even more thinking that he was spoiling Italy again.

Italy smiled as he got down on his knees and unbottond his pants.

Germany embarassingly looked away.

Italy pulled on his pants, and Germany lifted his hips so he could get them down. Italy stared at Germany's erection for a few seconds before Germany got self contuouse.

" Stop staring at it," he siad coverin himself. Italy smiled and nodded moving his hands, and lacing them with his he leadn down and licked the Germans erection.

Germany embarasdly looked out the window to try to avoid the fact that it even felt good.  
>italy pouted because Germany wasn't looking at him.<p>

He took his shaft into his mouth and began licking around it. Enjoying the slight gasps he heard from his new lover.

He began to bob his head and licking around it he could feel Germany tens up more, lightly squeezing his hand in the prosses, trying his best to hold back the moan that was begging to come out .

Italy thoguht to himself about the magaziens in Germany's room he had read…its very obviouse what the German wants done to him and Italy was going to give him the best night of his life. Italy ran his teeth up it and around the tip of his penis

Germany couldn't help but let out a loud groan of pleasure, while tilting his head back against the seat. He hair began to get messy again as it did earlier when he had pleasured the hell out of Italy.

Italy took the long shaft out of his mouth and rubbed it up and down with his fingures spreading the spit arounfd it.

Germany looked down at Italy once again with hooded eyes. The Italian was leaning his head on his leg and smiling at him as if he was admiring him. Germany let out small begging moans trying to give Italy a sighn any sighn for him to keep going.

…. "Germany?" Italy started

Germany looking at italy grunted out, "what is it Italiahhhn?"

Italy smiled as his name turned into a moan.. "will you…can we go all the way?"

Germany pausde his breath shaky his penis throbbing in BAD need for realiese.. "ja, if that's what you want Italy nnnm." Germany hunched over his now in pained penis. Italy looked up at Germany, his face was scrunched up as if someone had hit him really hard in the stumach.

"p-please just c-continue and ill…" he paused as pre cum began to come out… "ill do what ever you want ." Germant pleaded.

Italy smiled and with an adorible Ve~ he took the German back into his mouth.

Germany let out a sigh of realief as he felt Italy's warm cave come around the throbbing area. " h-hurry!" Germany begged out at Italy began to roughly bob his head taking as much in as he could.

Ah…ah! Italy!..hah hah.. Gott it feels so goot!"

Germany screamed out into the echoing room.

Italy smiled as he kept going at the same pace.

Germany trying as hard as he could not to buck his hips tried to warn the small Italian that he was about to go over the edge. "Italiaaah!..AH im about to…" Germany loudly realeased a groan into the room as he came into Italy's mouth.

Pore Italy, his mouth was full of come he didn't know if he should spit out or swallow but it tasted just awful! Italy ran over to an office plant Germany kept in the corner and spit the come out there. Some of it still running down his chin, he crawled back to the panting German, who looked like he was in heaven.

**XX **

**Sorry guys im really tired. I will post this for you but its only the first part of this chapter the second part I will work on when I wake up. thanks for the reviews you guys are all just at awesome as Prussia….maaaaaaybe **


	4. wee

**XX**

**Sorry for the short wait for the last chapter of my fanfic. **

**Warning: this chapter is extreeamly inapropriat for younger eyes.**

**XX**

Germany looked down at Italy and smiled as he pulled up his pants, and patting his lap to gester Italy to come sit down. Italy got up and sat on Germanys lap with both legs on either side of him. Germany put his hands on Italys hips, "so what would you like me to do my littl Italian." Germany asked while nuzzling Italys neck.

Italy shuddered at Germany's breath on his neck. He gasped as he felt Germany's toungue on the nape of his neck tracing down to his colore bone.

"G-Germany," italy whined as Germany began to undo the bottons on his shirt. Italy rapped his arms around Germans sides. Germany finaly got the all the bottons off, then he kissed down Italy's chest stopping at each nipple to caress with his smooth toungue.

Mmn. Italy cried out as Germany now begand to bite the senitive area on his neck. Italy was already half hard. Germany hadnt even had a wiggle down there..

Germany smiled as the he wached his little Italian squerm. "are you uncomftorable?" germany teased. Italy whined as a short resopons. Germany rubbed his fingures alone italy's pant line slowly slipping them in his pants, thank god Germany didn't put underwear on him.

Italy whined as Germany stroked him. Germany smirked and leand over whispering in Italys ear meat me in the bedroom. Italy nodded as he got off Germany and ran down the hall to the bedroom.

Germany sweatly wached italys ass has he ran out of the room he smiled as he heard the door close he knew Italy's cloths were already off…maybe even half way down the hallway.

Germany decided to give the Italian some time to get ready he was probly nervouse.

This was Germany's first time with a man and he rearly even hooked up with girls…maube once or twice a centary. Germany sighed now makign himself nervouse.

He walked down the hallway to the room where he saw Italy sitting on the bed criss cross and smileing at him.

Germany smiled back as he walked in an closed the door behind him as he walked up to italy he lost his shirt and dropped it in betwean the short path. Italy wached as Germany stripped himself of his shirt. Germany leand down and took Italy's lips into a passionet kiss.

Italy lean himself lean back as Germany manoverd ontop of him. The kiss deepend once Germany had situated himself ontop of Italy feeling himself lossing controle of the organ that was in his pants.

They pulled away and Italy let out a pant. "hah, Germany." Germany smiled as he wached the Italian panting under neith him. "got hes to fucking cute."

Italy began to unbotton Germanys pants as germany smiled and watched him.

Germany smiled as he slipped out of hes pants and underwhear and through them on the floor. He then pute two fingures up to Italy's mouth. And Italy stopped as he looked at the German confused.

"Italy I have to prepare you."

" Oh yeah sorry I forgot about that part." He said shortly after taking Germany's fingures into his mouth.

Germany wached as the Italian did they exact same toung movments he had used on Germany's penis earlier. He Gulped as he began to get harder.

Germany took his fignres out of Italy's mouth and crawld down in betwean his legs. Italy put one leg around Germanys hips and used the other to help lift his hips up. Germany smiled as this made it easier for him.

He pushed two fingures in him

" G-Germany." Italy whined as he closed his eyes and pulled the blankets.

"does it hurt, should I stop?"

"n—no."

Germany leand down and kisses Italy repeativly. The nervouse Italian returnd each kiss jumping a bit when he felt Germany's fingures move in an out of his tight entrance.

Moaning slightly as it began to feel good. Germany noticed and pushed them deeper, hitting that sensitiv nerve that would make his lover feel good.

Italy cried out as Germany barly brushed his fingures over that bundle of nervs.  
>"ahg..G-G-Germany put it in p-please!"<p>

Germany blushed as the remark and slid his fingures out of him. italy flenched as he felt Germanys harden member press against the opening.

Germany feeling this flench looked at Italy. Cawlm down Italy it will hurt more if you tens.

Italy nodded and began taking deep breaths

Germany began to push it in slowly, "I- if it hurts to much let me know."

Italy whined in pain as he enterd.

Germany smiled as he looked at Italy, " its all the way in."

Italy looked at Italy and just spun his fingure around in victory.

"I'll let you get used to it."

Italy whine as he rapped his floppy arms around Germany's neck and pulled him into a weak kiss. Germany happily returned the kiss.

Panting Italy looked at Germany and said, "Just move Germany ill be alright."

Germany nodded as he pulled out his member and forved it back in, with a small groan.

Italy closed his eyes tightly and squeazed Germany's shoulder.

Germany pulled out again this time pushing it in deeper.

Italy's eyes opend whide and his chest archde against Germany, as he let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

"nnnmgh"

"there Germany." He whisperd. The German smiled as he rapidly began to pound into the Italians tight hole.

Germany groaning in betwean pants, and Italy screaming in betwean each thrust he whined for the German to go faster.

"f-f-faster! Yes AHH faster!" he cried

Germany smiled to himself as he wached Italy's facial expression. His eyes twitchign to stay open to keep Germany in his sight, slightly sweald with tears of pleasure. His mouth hanging open and the sloppy moans that roled out of it, 'beatutifule.'

Germany moved his hips faster making his groans and moans come closer together, and more sloppier, as he was dangerously close to climax.

"yes, yes G-germany like AHH th-aaaa-t!" Italy cried as he roled his hips with Germany's.

This went on for a few more thrust then it hit both of them like a wave from the ocean had come crashing down on them. Both screaming eachothers names in lustful ways.

**XX**

Germany laid panting next to Italy. Italy curled up next to Germany panting into his neck.

"was it good for you?" Italy said once his pants went down to normal breathing.

"jaa~" Germany said looking at the Italian

…. "Germany?"…

"hmm?"

"lets do It again."

**end**

**XX **

**Alright guys this was the last chapter. Hoped ya liked- no loved it.. anyway please review and all that good stuff. Sorry it took me to long to post. **


End file.
